First Kisses
by teamfreewill82
Summary: Warvelle time, everyone, because what else, right? :) Pretty pretty pretty please read and review; it really does make a difference when you tell me what you think. Thanks and enjoy! :)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything relating to it except my fics.**

Another fic for you guys. Obviously Warvelle because come on. 3

It had taken a while, they admitted, but both knew it had always been there, beneath the surface of their strenuous friendship consisting of arguing and bickering. The night was, even years afterwards, fresh in their minds, as though it were highlighted. Really, it was. The first time they'd kissed. Usually, when he met a woman, the 'first kiss' wasn't just simply that. It led to- _other_ things, 99% of the time. But, she was different. They'd known each other for more than a couple years; he respected her for too much for that. So he kissed her in a crowded bar, four empty beer bottles set aside on the table, the ones they'd shared while Sam slept at the motel, tired from that day's hunt. They'd stopped in to see Jo and Ellen, and now… now they could finally relax, and talk, which became easier, of course, after a couple beers at a bar a couple miles down the road. No way were they gonna hang at the Roadhouse, not with Ellen there eyeing them.

They spoke of everything, their screwy childhoods, their parents – the people Dean hardly talked about with anyone –, what school had been like for Jo. He even found out she'd went to college, for a year. Turned out, it wasn't really for her. The hunter across from her had laughed lightly at her with a smile and agreed that it definitely wasn't for him either. Though, of course, he'd never gotten to find out. Jo continued about herself as a kid, her friends – mostly boys – and she became so happy and animated. It surprised Dean; she seemed more like a loner. When he voiced this she rolled her eyes. "Everyone appears to be something they're not, Dean. Look at you," she'd added, teasingly. She laughed and smiled, her eyes twinkling in her buzzed state. Though, Dean thought they sparkled on their own. This ran through his mind quickly, but he took notice of it, which caused him to take notice of other things. Like how the tank top beneath Jo's flannel shirt hugged her middle in a flattering, tight way, and the way her waves fell down her back and over her shoulder perfectly, without her ever seeming to put in effort. His eyes searched her face and after a moment, when she'd quit talking, she realized this. "Dean?" she'd said. "You- okay?"

He shook his head to clear it and nodded. "Oh, yeah. Fine." She nodded unsurely and called to the bartender that the wanted French fries. She looked to Dean. "You want anything?" He decided on the same, and after about ten minutes their orders were ready. Dean grabbed the ketchup bottle and Jo wrinkled her nose. "Ketchup?" she voiced. His eyes turned up to her disgusted expression. "Yeah. Why?"

"Ketchup is _disgusting_," she told him. Dean snorted and rolled his eyes briefly. "Yeah, right." When he pulled the cap up on the bottle, the opening towards the ceiling, it squirted out in flecks, hitting him and causing Jo to slap her hand over her mouth. Her laughter, only slightly quieted by that act, poured from her in waves. "It is just-" she breathed. "-so ironic!" She continued to laugh, the alcohol assisting in this. "Yeah, so hilarious!" Dean retorted, but seeing her expression he smiled, despite himself. "Here," Jo said, and handed him a napkin. "Isn't this the part where you're supposed to wipe it off me yourself?" he asked her, grinning. She returned his grin and tilted her head. "Um, no, I think it'd be the other way around."

"Oh, of course, yeah," he replied, and she smiled. As he rubbed at his face, he watched Jo as she glanced around the bar. He felt content, more so than he'd had in a long time, in fact. She spun her stool like someone would bounce their leg, and eventually, eating a fry, she turned it face him. Lost in thoughts about the girl before him he smiled a bit at her. Jo, unsure of why he was smiling at her in that way, smiled back nonetheless, her head tilted once more. "You awake in there, Dean?"

And that was when he kissed her. He couldn't wait any longer; she was too… she was just too _Jo_. Beautiful and amazing in everything, and, he found, kissing, too.


End file.
